


Bathtime

by stormyteatime



Series: Cabin in the Mountains [2]
Category: sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyteatime/pseuds/stormyteatime
Summary: Bathtime fun with the water pressure**Shota, Underage**
Relationships: SebaCiel
Series: Cabin in the Mountains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Bathtime

Bathtime

“Come get ready to get in the bath, love.” 

The boy followed right by Sebastian’s side. Ciel only came up to Sebastian’s hip but he still managed to keep up with his long strides. Ciel stood by him when they got to the tub, just watching him. Sebastian turned on the hot knob and leveled it with the cold knob. 

“Go ahead and get undressed kitten and tell me if the temperature is okay?” Sebastian added some bubbles to the water as well.

Ciel stuck his little finger into the tub and nodded, “Yes, it’s perfect.” Sebastian nodded and Ciel proceeded to take the night shirt off. It fell to his feet and he picked it up like a good little boy and put it into the hamper for washing. 

Sebastian lifted him up and placed him into the tub. He provided Ciel with anything he needed, and bath toys were needed now. He had rubber duckies and plastic fish. A naked doll also floats into the water. Where the clothes went Ciel said he didn’t know. Perhaps he got curious, understandable but was a bit confused why the doll didn’t have any private parts? It looked nothing like him. He wasn’t too interested or else he would have asked his daddy. 

Sebastian waited till the tub went full, just about to Ciel’s shoulders. Sebastian started with the warm wash cloth around his pretty little neck. Ciel let out a little giggle. The boy was so ticklish.

“Daddy?” Ciel piped up shyly. 

Sebastian pulled the cloth away gently and gave a soft smile and, “Hm?”

“Where do we get our water, again?” Ciel asked curiously.

“From the river down the mountain, Love.” Sebastian simply answered. Sebastian lovingly wet his hair back.

“How do we get hot water?” Ciel poked his own cheek in curiosity. Always full of questions this one was. 

“The generator I made, remember Love?” Sebastian started to lather Ciel’s hair and nice smelling shampoo. “It warms it up so we can have hot baths and showers.” Sebastian gave his nose a little boop and Ciel turned his head to smile and giggle. “Does that answer your questions?” 

Ciel nodded, his whole head bobbing up and down.

“Good, now close your eyes and tilt your head back.” Sebastian washed Ciel’s hair back and got all the soap out. He ran his fingers through his hair, knot free. “Good boy.” Sebastian gave him a kiss to the forehead.

“Mnn...” Ciel pursed his lips to the side.

“What is it, little one?” 

The water swished as he turned toward him in the bath. “Can you....kiss me with your whole mouth?”

“What do you mean, I did kiss you with my whole mouth.” 

Ciel made a couple of more noises, a little embarrassment on his face. He shook his head and scrunched up his face. “No! I mean...nn..”

“Hey, I know you seem frustrated but there is no need to yell. Use your words, Little one.” 

Ciel took a soft breath. “Okay, okay. I mean, on my mouth...with your whole mouth...like open mouth kisses...” 

“Where did you learn about that?” Sebastian was curious but he knew touching Ciel in his sleep may start to recognize them in his sleep. 

“I...I dreamed about it... is it bad?”

“No, I was just curious where it came from. You want me to kiss you like that, Love?” Sebastian cupped up his chin and pulled his face close.

“Yes, please daddy...” Ciel made little hums as he got up on his knees to move closer to the side. 

“Are you sure? It’s a bit messy. You may not like it.” Sebastian knew Ciel was too curious not to try.

“Just please daddy.” Ciel gave a pouty lip. 

Sebastian put his thumb to Ciel’s pouty lip and gave the corner of his mouth a soft little kiss. Ciel’s mouth curved into a smile. Sebastian’s mouth was so much bigger than Ciel’s. Sebastian practically swallowed Ciel’s lips up. 

Sebastian pulled down Ciel’s bottom lip and pushed his tongue into Ciel’s mouth. Sebastian’s tongue was so large and Ciel’s was so tiny. Ciel’s mouth tasted so sweet. Sebastian started to take over Ciel’s whole mouth. He made sweet little noises as Sebastian pushed his tongue around his tiny mouth. 

Ciel held together to Sebastian’s short and audibly gasped as he pulled back. 

“You taste sweet, sweetheart.” Sebastian gave him another soft kiss. “Do you want to play a game while we finish washing you?”

“Like what?” Ciel put a finger to his lips curiously.

“Let me show you what the water pressure can do.” Sebastian said, standing the grab the detachable shower head and changing the setting.

Ciel leaned up, curiously. “But, I thought you said we shouldn’t play with the water?”

“Well, I’m still using it to clean you....so it’s okay. But you can only do this with daddy. If you do it by yourself then you will be punished, understand? You don’t play with the water by yourself, got it?”

Ciel did his big nod. “Yes daddy, I understand.”

Sebastian smiled. To Ciel it was sweet, so he smiled back. But it was evil. It was very evil. 

“Please stand up, Love.” Ciel did as he was told. Sebastian’s rubbed Ciel’s hips, up his hips and on his tummy. He rubbed his inner thighs as he turned on the shower head. 

Sebastian squeezed his hips as he ran the water up his legs. He changed the pressure to a pulse burst. Ciel shuffled backwards and giggled. 

“What’s that, Love? I haven’t even gotten to the fun part?” Sebastian gave a playful smile.

“Daddy! Tickles!” Ciel giggled.

Sebastian huffed a laugh and a smirk, caressing his tiny ass and pulling him closer. “Oh yeah? How about this?” He waved the shower head up and down to see how he might feel about it. 

He watched Ciel shiver and giggle and try to shuffle away again, but Sebastian kept his hand on his ass and teased. “No, come back here doll.” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll be good boy.” Ciel smiled. Ciel’s little hand moved over Sebastian’s arm and stroked it. Sebastian mimicked him with his hand over his ass. Sebastian’s other hand moved to spray Ciel’s inner thigh. “Tingles...” Ciel said softly.

“What if I move it up here?” Sebastian moved the head up, now the water sparing over the sensitive head of his little boy. Gentle moving up and down and gauging Ciel’s reaction. He looked curious but didn’t speak.

Sebastian turned the pressuring up and continued to sway the shower head. Ciel’s little toes curled and a soft noise came from his pink mouth. 

“How’s that?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“Feels warm....in my belly...kinda tickles...” Ciel tilted his head, very curious. 

“Does that feel good? I can stop.” Sebastian pulled it away. 

“No!” Ciel reached out. He realized he raised his voice and bit his lip. “I’m sorry...please don’t stop. It’s fun..”

“I’m glad you like this game.”

“The water’s warm...and tickly.” Ciel ran his fingers over his belly, just barely touching above his little pelvis. His little cock starting to twitch he let out a soft sigh. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, baby?” Sebastian watched Ciel rock his little his side to side and back and forth. Sebastian was watching as his cock started to raise. Ciel looked a little surprised but he giggled. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s standing up now.” Ciel shared his observation.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, I just....want you to do it more...” Ciel shuffled, his feet squeaking on the wet tub floor.

“Here, why don’t you try?”Sebastian handed the shower head to him. 

Ciel looked curious and Sebastian turned the pulse up to the highest setting. “Nnah!” Ciel had to move the shower head back, his skin getting so sensitive so fast. But Sebastian helped him keep it there. The sudden change in pressure was so quick and Ciel was already so sensitive he spent immediately. “Aah.. ah...daddy...” 

“Good boy, Love.” Sebastian stroked the side of his hip. “How did that feel?”

Ciel rubbed on his belly, “It feels warm in my belly, and I’m all sticky now.” 

“That’s okay, look.” Sebastian took the shower head and turned the pressure down and washed off the cum from his belly. “All clean now.” 

Ciel smiled, “That was fun, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Sebastian smiled too. “Let’s finish up and get ready for bed and perhaps we can play again in bed.”

“We can do it more?” Ciel looked excited.

“Yes, but you have to be good, Lovebug.”

“I’ll be good, daddy. I pinky promise.” Ciel smiled and held up his pinky. Sebastian’s pinky was so much larger than Ciel’s dainty little one. He wrapped his little finger on Sebastian’s. 

“Okay. Let’s get ready for bed.” Sebastian wrapped a towel around him and lifted him out of the tub. Ciel was really excited for all these new games. Daddy always has fun games to play.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/steamyteatime  
> Come talk on twitter and give some ideas for this series :3


End file.
